Season Four
The fourth season of Fishslap originally aired in the United States on the BFA television network, in September of 2017. This season consisted of 15 episodes, a smaller season than usual sitcoms, due to a deal with Hildestad and Stanich's contracts. The season was released fully all at once during the month of March, much like a Netflix original series, a deal in Stanich's contract again. The series follows the Johnson family, Mitchell "Mick" and Chelsey, along with their children, Scarlett, Bridget, and Dodger, who are 17, 14, and 11 respectively. This season picks up immediately from the finale of Season Three as the Johnsons flee Duluth after Swayne Ballard unintentionally set fire to the city. Together, the Johnsons (with Chelsey's sisters, Carol and Candice, along with their significant others and their children, Stu, Muffy, Vangie, Niko, as well as ex-mayor Olive Kipling, and family friend Arlo Hutchinson) board Olive's campaign RV and make a pact to get as far away from Duluth as they can and outrun whatever legal trouble could be waiting for them. After getting turned away from entering Canada, the 13 refugees head west, hoping to settle in Seattle. Meanwhile, DEA Agent Holden Pollizzio is set to discover who was behind the wildfire of Duluth and if there's any connection to the ever growing drug trade in Duluth. He makes a deal with ex-drug dealers, and accomplices of Chelsey, Swayne and Bender to follow them and bring them in to be prosecuted. Additionally, Tori, Cleo, and Pat join the search, hoping to avoid being imprisoned for their involvement in the fertility cult. As the Johnsons travel further and further, they run into many troubles, included discovering their old friends that are looking for them and about how their pasts might have finally caught up to them. Additionally, this season focuses on the aftermath of Scarlett's rape from the fertility cult and the potential pregnancy problems, as well as her realization of being adopted. Candice's cancer journey is additionally a main focus, as she adjusts to her new family life with wife Muffy and the newly-adopted Niko. Carol and Stu focus on their relationship and adjusting to leaving their old lives in the past. Olive balances her belonging in life and finally gets to experience what it's like to have a family. For the Johnsons children, they have reached a boiling point in anger against their parents for ruining their lives and uprooting them again. Mick also struggles with trusting Chelsey after keeping the drug trade a secret and focuses on trying to rebuild their family. This season takes the Johnsons to extremes they never thought were possible, and it's learned that their pasts and deeds are truly unescapable and at the end of the season, drastic measures catch up with the Johnsons with irreversable effects. Returning cast members this season include Cally Stanich and Sam Hildestad who portray Chelsey and Mick Johnson, the patriarchal figures and two of the main characters of the series. Hayley Rosenthal, Rachel Williams, and Austin Becker return as the Johnson children, Scarlett, Bridget, and Dodger. Miranda Neuhaus and Madison Lang play Chelsey's sisters, Carol and Candice who journey with the Johnsons, despite having nothing to hide. Will Rafferty and Cole Nubson remain in the main cast as the family friends Stu Gibbons and Arlo Hutchinson, respectively. Paris Curry plays Vangie Gibbons, Stu's adoptive daughter and best friend to Dodger. Tricia Buerke and Anna Matthes are upgraded to the Main Cast this season, playing Candice's wife, Muffy Trudeau, and ex-Duluth mayor and town drunk Olive Kipling. Additionally, Bret Burggraf is credited "Also Starring" immediately following the main credits, playing the Polish adopted son of Candice and Muffy, Niko. This season, Katie Keller who portrays Berta the Housekeeper departs from the Main Cast and is billed as Special Guest Star. In May 2017, it was announced that this will be Paris Curry's final season portraying Vangie Gibbons, departing the show for personal reasons. Later that week, Tricia Buerke's (who plays Muffy) depart from the show was also revealed, who left additionally for personal reasons and scheduling issues. There was no given word on Madison Lang or Bret Burggraf's status, whose characters are connected to Muffy. In June 2017, creator Sam Hildestad revealed that this season will be considered a final farewell to the traditional Fishslap format and following this season, the series will almost be a rebranded and improved version of itself. He elaborated that this season would be saying goodbye to certain characters and cast members, as well as some of the recurring storylines. Cast Main cast *Hayley Rosenthal as Scarlett Johnson *Rachel Williams as Bridget Johnson *Austin Becker as Dodger Johnson *Paris Curry as Evangeline "Vangie" Gibbons *Will Rafferty as Stu Gibbons *Madison Lang as Candice Slinkenhofner *Tricia Buerke as Muffy Trudeau *Anna Matthes as Olive Kipling *Cole Nubson as Arlo Hutchinson *Miranda Neuhaus as Carol Slinkenhofner *Sam Hildestad as Mitchell "Mick" Johnson *Cally Stanich as Chelsey Johnson Recurring cast *Bret Burggraff as Nikodem "Niko" Kozlowski-Slinkenhofner-Trudeau (credited as "Also starring") *Garrett Klaus as Swayne Ballard *Noah Anderson as Felix Bender *Michelle "Sprinkles" Vang as Lucelia "Lulu" Lee *Belle Wanke as Clitorus "Tori" Knox *Michaela Lochen as Cleo Ra *Lauren Lochen as Pat Ra *Antony Ferguson as DEA Agent Holden Pollizzio *Kayla Fuller as Corinne Carmichael *McKaela Spradlin as Willow Doyle *Catherine Dukelow as Zenobia "Zen" Foster *Haley Methner as Helena Dash *Brendan Finn as Tristan Parker *Marissa Condon as Captain Laura Swindell Special guest cast *Katie Keller as Berta the Housekeeper *Cupcakke as Fran Dresser Episodes Part 4A: La Vita Nova Part 4B: �� Production Development